


Coming Down

by Valentia



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Daddy Olivier, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Football | Soccer, French National Team, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut, Twink Antoine, UEFA European Championship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentia/pseuds/Valentia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antoine scored two goals in the match against Germany. Olivier wants to give him a proper reward for that. Kinky sex ensured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaylaisland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylaisland/gifts).



> This is basically what happens when your country loses 2:0 to France and you ship two of the winners to death. *shrug* I'm still just your average trash can.  
> As always, English is not my first language, so please tell me if there are mistakes or weird things (like wrong words used) of any kind. That helps a lot!  
> This fic is also the first smutty one I wrote in English PLUS the most detailed one I've ever written in any language. It's seriously so much easier in English. Smut almost writes itself. :D  
> I'm gifting this to my beautiful girlfriend for being just as kinky and dirty as me and I'm sorry I dragged you into this Griezoud hell with me, baby. ... Well, not really actually.  
> Anyway, enjoy this little, kinky, smutty fic!

The second Antoine heard the referee's whistle end the match, his eyes wandered over the field to find the man wearing the shirt with his favorite number 9 on it. He was incredibly happy and relieved, they'd just won the semifinal against the world champion Germany with a score of 2:0, which was unbelievable, even more seeing that Antoine had scored both goals himself. He had to admit, they'd been mostly just lucky, but he didn't want to evaluate the game just yet. All he wanted to do was to find Olivier and-

Two hands were being wrapped around his waist from behind. He smiled. He knew who it was and at the same time he knew that they couldn't just do that here in front of everyone. But then again, it was Olivier, and he never listened to Antoine anyway.

It was about three seconds that they hugged like that, Antoine feeling Olivier's sweaty chest even through two layers of clothes and trying to savor the warmth of his body, until he turned around and they hugged properly - or the way two players would do who were not secretly a couple.

Olivier let his hand ruffle Antoine's hair while Antoine's head was in the crook of his neck, almost feeling the fastened heartbeat under his skin from the match only minutes before. He didn't want to let go, but he knew he had to, not only because of the cameras and millions of people watching, but because his other teammates were already pulling at his shirt from behind, wanting to congratulate the man who had beat the best goalkeeper in the world.

So Antoine gave in and hugged his friends with a smile, even some German players came over and told him that he _“didn't exactly play bad”_. He just thanked them, but also felt a little sad for them because of course he had noticed how disappointed they were, but really, he didn't care nearly as much for them as for his country and his people whom he'd made incredibly happy this night. And that was all he had wanted to do.

Right at that moment most players went off to the stands, waving at the fans, hugging their parents and of course kissing their girlfriends or wives, which had Antoine look away. He was happy with Olivier, but really, he would have lied saying that he wasn't sad that he couldn't just run to his boyfriend right now, jump into his arms and kiss him until they were even more out of breath than after a 120 minutes soccer match.

He started looking for Olivier again, just standing there in the middle of the field not knowing where to go, and he spotted him talking to their coach who seemed, well, happy of course. So Antoine made his way towards them, and as soon as Olivier saw him he came to meet him half his way at the side of the field. Now there was no one close enough to them to hear what they would be saying, not over the crowd still cheering and clapping and singing.

“Hey, babe,” Olivier greeted him while hugging him again and Antoine could feel goosebumps forming on his skin, because he loved it when Olivier called him that.

They kept hugging for longer than would have been appropriate and while Antoine was getting nervous - they really couldn't risk a scandal, not now - he also enjoyed Olivier's hot breath against his ear as he whispered, “Gotta give you a reward later, baby. You did so well.”

And then this asshole fucking bit Antoine's earlobe before letting go, giving him a pat on the back and smirking as he left him to go talk to the German coach who was talking to some other teammates of theirs.

Antoine was speechless. He knew what his boyfriend had actually said with these words and Antoine could feel his breath quicken at just the thought of what they would be doing when everyone else was probably out partying the whole night. But right now was not the time to lose track of where he was and what he just did during the match, because a second later he was yelled at by his coach for not talking to anyone who wanted to talk to him. So he made his way over to the side where all the reporters were and the camera lights almost blinded him. But he kept smiling, this time not because they'd won, but because he couldn't wait for him and Olivier to get back to their hotel.

So it really wasn't Antoine's fault when he kept smiling the entire time they were in the stadium, doing interviews, taking pictures with God-knows-who-that-guy-was and finally going back to the hotel to clean up and then go out again - at least that's what most players would do. But Olivier's short but not so subtle glances made it more than clear to Antoine that he wouldn't get to leave the hotel, or rather his room, for a while. And really, he was more than fine with that.

The drive didn't take long and when they arrived and had pushed the fans and reporters aside to actually reach the front door, Antoine sighed in relief. As much as he loved his fans and their passion and sometimes even to be admired, he was tired and worn out and just needed a quick rest before Olivier was probably going to fuck him so hard he wouldn't be able to play any game the next day. That was probably a disadvantage, but if it wasn't fucking worth it.

Antoine hadn't talked to Olivier again since he'd whispered the promising words into his ear, and he didn't plan on changing that. He just went straight up to his room, feeling thankful again that their coach had insisted on a single room for every player. Made the whole secret-boyfriend-thing a lot easier.

Entering his room, he kicked his shoes off, socks too, then tossed his pants, underwear and shirt on the floor and went right to the bathroom to take a shower. He knew that at the end of the night he would end up being just as sticky as he was now, but that was a thing to worry about later when Olivier was there. Which would be rather sooner than later as he knew, because even if Olivier played it like he was the patient one, he really wasn't. So Antoine took his few minutes to get cleaned up. He considered preparing himself for Olivier already, but then again, they would have more fun later if he didn't. So he just stepped out of the shower, trying to get his body and hair as dry as possible with just a towel and then wrapping it around his waist.

He picked up his uniform on the way to his suitcase where he kept his clean clothes (he always lived out of his suitcase, no matter how long they stayed in a hotel) and put some sweatpants on, not bothering to wear any underwear since he knew he'd lose them pretty quickly again anyway. The only underwear he would have worn in a situation like this were his tight purple panties made of silk with the little bow ties on each side, but they were safely under his own bed in his own house. There was simply no way he could explain why he carried them with him if anyone found them.

He heard a knock on his door when he was about to grab a shirt from his suitcase. He thought for a second, then he just threw his dirty clothes into the suitcase as well, closed it and went to answer the door.

“Who's there?” he asked, as if he didn't know the answer.

Olivier didn't answer immediately, but eventually said, “Open the door, chéri.”

Antoine smiled, doing just what he'd been told, and he had to swallow hard when he saw his boyfriend in front of him, who hadn't even bothered to dry his hair a little bit or put on a shirt despite having to cross the entire hallway to this room.

“Dammit, Olivier, if someone saw you...”

“They'd think I just forgot to tell you something,” he finished, entering the room and using his back to shut the door.

Antoine didn't want to argue, he probably wasn't able to in this moment anyway, because all his mind focused on was the way Olivier's shorts were hanging so damn low on his waist, displaying his sharp hipbones, and the way some single water drops fell off his disheveled hair and beard and onto his chest. Antoine chased them with his looks, watching them run down his perfectly muscled body until they were absorbed by the hem of his pants a few inches above what Antoine hoped he'd get a piece of very soon.

Olivier, of course, noticed the way he licked his lips and stared at his chest and crotch, and he himself had a hard time not pushing Antoine onto the bed and fucking him mercilessly right then and there. Before the blonde, he hadn't even known he liked men just as much as women, but boy did Antoine have his ways of making him want nobody else ever again. Just like right now, as Olivier had to look down at the shorter man who was now biting his lip, his hands firmly clutching his pants as if he had to force them to stay still, his cheeks already tainted a light pink just as his lips, and his hair still a little wet but looking oh so soft.

Antoine was a twink. Olivier knew that, and he knew that Antoine knew that, too, and he really fucking loved it.

Olivier lost it the second Antoine tore his gaze from his crotch and instead looked up at him, meeting his gaze with sparkling blue eyes, still biting his lip in such a delicious way that Olivier knew he was doing it on purpose. He blinked once, twice, three times, and it made him look even more innocent (which he really, really, really wasn't at all).

“Come here, baby boy,” Olivier finally said, opening his arms for Antoine to come closer whose face now lit up with the prettiest smile.

They just hugged at first, Antoine burying his face at Olivier's chest and Olivier hiding his nose in Antoine's hair which smelled like strawberry and soap. They stayed like that a while, simply enjoying each other's company, knowing that they had the whole night to themselves, even if there would be a lot of phone calls later during the night and even more questions in the morning. But they could figure it out.

Antoine could feel Olivier's hands running through his short hair at the back of his neck and stroking his back lazily, sometimes down to where his sweatpants met his skin. Antoine had his hands around Olivier's hips, just letting them rest there against his at some spots still damp skin, allowing himself to take in his scent and warmth and just everything else that was this man in front of him who he had been crushing on for a few months before they had actually gotten together. Now they dared to call themselves a couple for about five months, and they had been the best five months of his entire life. And it had just gotten better with their victory against Germany.

After a while, Olivier pulled Antoine's head from his chest and started kissing him. Antoine could feel the beard scratching his chin and he loved it just as much as Olivier pulling at his bottom lip. Antoine sighed pleased and it was taken as an invitation by Olivier's tongue which found its way into his mouth, doing things that had Antoine clinging to Olivier's back muscles because he felt like his legs were about to give in any second. Olivier just chuckled, intensifying their kisses by using his lips and teeth and tongue so marvelously Antoine could feel that his cock was twitching by just that. He knew he was powerless when it came to Olivier, but sometimes he felt ashamed for always acting like a lovesick virgin teenager when they were making out. But then, he remembered the way Olivier always looked at him when he saw his effect on him, and maybe Olivier loved just that about him. Actually, Antoine was pretty sure he did.

So he really didn't care about being strong anymore the second he wrapped his arms around Olivier's back and pushed himself against Olivier in a way that had them both sigh into the kiss. Then Olivier had his hands on Antoine's ass, kneading it shortly before he grabbed him so firmly Antoine knew what he wanted to do. So he jumped once and in one swift motion wrapped his legs around Olivier's hips who smiled against his lips and held him as close as possible. Antoine always felt save in his arms, and he was always amazed by how easily Olivier could carry his weight, even up the stairs or across his entire garden and house.

The next second Olivier carried him across the room, slowly so they wouldn't trip over whatever Antoine had flying around on his floor, and also to leave enough time for more passionate kisses. Once they were at the bed, Olivier kept holding him up for a few seconds before Antoine unhooked his legs and was being sat down onto the mattress. Olivier then just looked down at him, licking his lips at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend whose pants already showed a small bulge.

“Did I do good, today?” Antoine asked and even though he knew what the answer would be he just wanted to hear it again. He didn't care about what any reporter or expert or even coach said, he just needed to hear it from his boyfriend.

“So well,” Olivier whispered as he leaned down and captured Antoine's swollen lips for a chaste kiss. “I promised you a reward, didn't I, baby? For both goals you made today.” He kissed his way down to Antoine's chin, biting gently and licking over the marked skin. “We won because of you. “ Another kiss to his lips. “I think that's worth a little something.” He licked a stripe up to his ear where Antoine could feel his tongue play around and his teeth sink into his earlobe once again. “What do you want, chéri?”

Antoine had so many things to say, so many things he wanted Olivier to do to him, but this wasn't the time, not the place, not the right equipment in his suitcase. So all he whispered back was, “I want you to fuck me, please.”

He could feel Olivier's smile against his cheek as he asked, “What was that, baby?”

Antoine swallowed, knowing quite well that he'd spoken loud enough for Olivier to hear it, but that kinky bastard just wanted to hear it again. And they had really had enough nights together for Antoine to not be ashamed anymore as he grabbed Olivier's head, kissed him quickly and said, “I need you to fuck me hard and fast, daddy, please. Need to feel you.”

And he hadn't even realized how he'd called his boyfriend before Olivier let out something that sounded almost like a growl, pushing Antoine back onto the bed and crawling on top of him to give him one of the most heated kisses he had ever gotten. Antoine could feel his cock twitch again and he tried to find Olivier's leg to get some friction, but he held himself up by his arms and there was no chance.

“So eager tonight, baby,” Olivier said against his lips, before he found a comfortable position in which he could let one hand run over Antoine's naked chest, pinching his nipple and making the man beneath him moan into his opened mouth.

“What do you want me to do to you?” Olivier asked again, his hand teasing the other nipple and leaving it red and swollen.

Antoine already had trouble talking, his mind clouded by the way Olivier's hand set his skin on fire.

“I, _ah_ , don't know.”

Antoine's hands had found their way into his boyfriend's hair again, parting the strands and grabbing a few to pull his head away just for a few moments when it was all too much.

“Mhh,” Olivier murmured against his skin as he started sucking bruises into his neck that Antoine would have to hide the next day. “Then let daddy take good care of you, chéri. I promise I will make you feel so fucking good.”

Antoine shivered, he could feel goosebumps forming on his skin, and his cock twitched at his words. There was nothing better than letting Olivier take over, just being cared for, just having to enjoy and take whatever his boyfriend was willing to give him. So he relaxed, spreading his legs to show Olivier that he was getting a little impatient.

But Olivier always liked to tease his boy, and so he started kissing and licking a way down his perfectly shaved chest after one last hard bite at his neck. He roamed his tongue around his nipples, sucking on them and leaving Antoine whimpering and shaking so that he actually had to use his hand to pin his hips to the bed. He chuckled, loving the way Antoine reacted, how sensitive he was to his touch, how much he craved this and that he himself was the one making his baby boy feel this way.

He kept licking down his chest until he reached his belly button, dipping his tongue in it and then finally going to town, nosing at Antoine's already hard cock through his pants. He pushed his mouth and tongue against it so that neither of them knew if the wet patch on the fabric came from Olivier's mouth or Antoine's cock. Olivier kept doing that until Antoine was literally tearing the sheets apart by how hard he clutched at them, moaning “Olivier” or “Daddy!” every few seconds, which got his boyfriend starting to get hard, too.

Olivier finally took pity on him, since this night was for Antoine, and even if he loved to tease his boyfriend until he could literally do anything and Antoine would just be begging, begging, begging, Olivier knew Antoine could only take that much, especially after a match like this. So he took the hem of his loose sweatpants between his teeth and started pulling them down. Antoine willingly lifted his hips so it was easier, just wanting to get them off as soon as possible. Olivier smirked knowingly as he saw that his boyfriend wasn't wearing any underwear, and he crawled back up to give Antoine a sweet kiss to his lips, but he pushed himself against Olivier and they kept kissing more passionately.

Antoine started to rock his hips against his boyfriend's leg which was seated between his own, sighing in relief because of the perfect friction that the fabric of his pants caused. Olivier let him do it for a while until he could feel by the way his hips were starting to move out of rhythm that he was losing control. So he crawled back down with his lips on Antoine's now sweaty skin until his hot breath hit Antoine's cock. He teasingly started to nip at the pink tip, kissing it and ghosting his lips over the head until he actually licked around it, taking just the first inch into his mouth.

Antoine beneath him was already moaning. Out of reflex he spread his legs wider, giving Olivier a beautiful sight of his leaking cock and tight hole clenching with every twitch of his cock. Olivier tried to get himself together, tried to not think about how fucking tight his baby boy always was for him, how wet, and he just closed his eyes and starting to lick and suck at the head of Antoine's cock, his lips firmly wrapped around the shaft. He dipped his tongue into the slit which made Antoine buck his hips to just get more of that perfect heat that Olivier had to offer. But Olivier just went back to pinning his hips to the bed, taking his time to bob his head slowly and teasingly, the way he knew had Antoine whimpering and pleading in a very short amount of time.

It worked, and soon Antoine was begging to be fucked, his hole fluttering around nothing, needing to have anything inside. “Please, daddy, need to have you inside me. Need you to make me come on your cock. Fuck m- _ah_.”

Antoine could barely stand it and he didn't know if he was happy or sad when Olivier gave one last kiss to the tip of his cock and then started licking his way further down again. He grabbed Antoine's legs and hooked them over his shoulders as he dipped his head even more, Antoine already shivering because he knew exactly what was about to come.

That didn't keep him from whimpering as he felt Olivier's wet tongue lick over his pink hole. Once, twice, three times until Olivier nuzzled his nose between his butt cheeks and started pushing his tongue past the rim. He licked inside his hot body slowly, enjoying every moan and curse that left his boyfriend's lips. Antoine could feel Olivier's beard scratching his ass and thighs as he moved his tongue in and out, teasing at the rim, nipping at the skin, then going back inside as far as he could. He felt Antoine's hole clenching and heard him call out his name so loud he was sure someone had to hear them.

Antoine thought that there was no fucking place on earth he would have rather been right now. He would have given anything for Olivier's tongue to keep doing that. Olivier was eating him out like his life depended on it, and it was all his reward for being a good boy, which made it even better. So he threw his head from side to side, arched his back and felt like he was going to explode. Olivier just kept going, now also biting into the soft flesh of his butt cheeks. He nipped at his rim, licking around it to make him wet for what was about to come, and just always pushed his tongue back inside him, sucking and humming and trying his best to get his boyfriend undone. Which worked perfectly.

But suddenly Olivier stopped and he granted himself just one second to stare at Antoine. He had his head thrown back and his eyes shut, one hand grabbing some strands of his beautifully disheveled hair, the other one clutching at the sheets. He was breathing heavily, his flushed chest raising and falling fast, trying to calm down. His neck and torso were covered in bite marks and Olivier loved to leave them, loved to claim Antoine as his, and Antoine loved it just as much to have them, to be claimed, to know he belonged to Olivier and no one else. His place was at his side, no matter what any stupid homophobic asshole thought.

Then Antoine opened his eyes and looked down at him with the darkest blue Olivier had ever seen, so much lust and desire coming from them that it had him remember how hard he was himself. His cock was already leaking in his pants, straining against the fabric, and with one last look at Antoine's cock that was twitching just like that, he got off the bed and removed his pants. He felt Antoine's stare and then heard him moan as he tossed his boxer shorts to the side, his cock finally being free and standing right up against his chest, slick and red.

“Daddy...”

Olivier crawled back to him, kissed him, then rocked their hips together, their cocks meeting. Everything was slick and hot and so perfect that Antoine just couldn't take it anymore.

“Please, daddy, please fuck me. Need you so bad, need to come.”

Olivier agreed by licking into his mouth one last time, then asking, “How do you want it, baby boy?”

Antoine thought for a second. “Can I ride you?”

Olivier smiled, kissed him again and nodded. “Of course, chéri.”

He sat up, they switched positions and Antoine seated himself on his boyfriend's muscled thighs, their cocks barely an inch apart.

“Can you get yourself ready for me, baby?” Olivier asked and not a second later Antoine was grabbing the lube from his suitcase, poured a bit onto his finger and then pushed it past his rim.

It went inside easily - Olivier's tongue had already done a pretty good job - and he moaned, moving it in and out. He soon added a second finger, enjoying himself but also knowing he was being watched. Antoine had his eyes closed and when he opened them, he saw Olivier lazily stroking his own cock at the sight which had Antoine moaning and adding a third finger to give his boyfriend a show. He started moving his hips up and down, pushing himself back onto the three fingers that felt so nice inside of him. He was moaning shamelessly now, thinking about how Olivier was going to feel inside of him, fucking him hard, and then he let out a scream as he found his prostate, rubbing over it and fucking his fingers in and out of his hole in a way that almost had him tear up.

But before that could happen, Olivier took a hold of his wrist and stopped him, now almost at his own limit. The sight of Antoine fucking himself on his own fingers was almost enough to make him come. But he didn't plan on ending it that way. Instead he grabbed Antoine's hips, positioned him above his cock and then pushed him down onto it. Antoine sighed in relief - the relief of finally being filled up so perfectly in a way that only Olivier's cock could. He sighed again when he bottomed out, wriggling around a little to get the full sensation. Then he started to slowly move up and down, rolling his hips against Olivier's and making both of them moan.

“Fuck, babe, so fucking tight, so perfect.”

Olivier didn't even have to do anything, his baby boy was doing all the work, fucking himself on Olivier's cock, using it to make himself come. Olivier couldn't close his eyes, he wanted to see everything. The way Antoine had his head thrown back, was biting his lip, was gripping at his own thighs, slammed himself down on that cock of his. Antoine's own cock was pink and swollen, moving with his thrusts and constantly leaking precome onto their stomachs. The sight had Olivier gasping for air. Antoine looked so beautiful up there, like he was made for that one specific reason, and Olivier knew that he loved that man like he'd loved no one else ever before.

He then started roaming his hands over Antoine's body again, pinching his nipples, leaving red scratches on his back and running his hands through his hair.

“You're doing so good up there, baby, so fucking good. You look so fucking sexy. Feels so good.”

His words made Antoine go faster, harder, because that's exactly what he needed now. He needed this man to have him, needed it to be rough and merciless, because the past days had demanded everything from him and he just needed to let go and simply enjoy.

And suddenly he screamed when he hit his sweet spot. He tried to slam Olivier's cock against it again and again, could feel his orgasm closing in and his hole started clenching around Olivier, overstimulated just yet. But if felt so fucking good he couldn't stop. And when he felt Olivier's hand around his cock, he just pushed it aside.

“No. Wanna come on your cock alone,” he moaned, so Olivier went back to gripping his thighs and holding him down.

He smiled up at him, amazed by the way he moved his hips in such a beautiful way, and every second brought him closer to his own orgasm.

“Then come, baby, come for me. So beautiful for me, I know you want to, know you want to come so bad.”

Antoine went faster, harder, could feel the heat and the pressure, and he was so close, _so fucking close_ , he could feel his climax being _right there_.

“Daddy, _ah_ , gonna come, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come, I- _ah_.”

And with one last thrust that nailed his prostate just right, his orgasm hit him so hard he almost blacked out. He kept bouncing up and down as his whole body contracted and his cock shot hot white stripes of come onto his boyfriend's chest. He rubbed Olivier's cock against his prostate, trying to get the last bit of pleasure out of him, just shuddering and whimpering through it all. Olivier moaned at the way Antoine's walls clenched around his still hard cock, the tightness making everything even better.

But then it was all over for him. Antoine couldn't breathe or move, so he just fell onto Olivier's come-covered chest, numb and fucked out and so happy he could barely contain himself. And then he noticed it.

Suddenly Olivier was tensing up and his cock was pulsing inside of him. Antoine heard him gasp at the same time he felt Olivier shooting his warm come into him. Antoine moaned once more, moving his hips a little bit up and down, making Olivier sigh in relief. He just couldn't stand Antoine clenching around his cock so perfectly and the sight of him coming untouched just seconds ago.

After that, time was standing still again. Olivier didn't even bother to pull out, the two just lay there and enjoyed the last waves of pleasure. Olivier's hands found their way back into Antoine's hair and he kissed his forehead, just keeping him close.

“Thank you,” Antoine eventually said, and Olivier just smiled, rubbing their cheeks together so Antoine could feel his beard scratch his skin.

“Chéri, I think I have to thank you for that. You were perfect. I hope this night is a proper reward. I hope I could make you happy.”

Antoine lifted his head and kissed him slowly, their tongues meeting lazily, before he whispered, “You always do.”

Olivier ran his hand over Antoine's sweaty back. “Good. That's good, babe.”

Antoine moved his hips so Olivier's cock slid out of him and he sighed one last time, his hole contracting around nothing. But he was happy and satisfied, especially as he felt Olivier's come leaking out of him slowly, covering their thighs and making everything even more slick. Antoine whimpered as Olivier put two fingers on his hole, catching some of his come and then bringing it to Antoine's mouth to let him lick it off his fingers. Olivier loved seeing him do that.

“I think we should take a shower,” he said after they had calmed down, and there was really no denying that.

They eventually got up and Olivier smiled at Antoine before he kissed him again, just gently pressing their lips together. He lifted him up so Antoine could wrap his legs around his waist and carried him to the shower.

“You should score two goals in one match more often,” he added on their way, and Antoine smiled into the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

“Yes. I'm gonna be a good boy, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you liked it!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated and if you ship these two just as much as I do, then high five my friend. :D


End file.
